Nerds Know How to Have Fun Too
by Time-to-Pretend001
Summary: There were a few things that really made Barry Allen excited; Reruns of the Back to the Future series, debates on Quantum mechanics, and of course Iris.


"Stooop."

Barry heard a whine from across the room, causing him to look up from his Calculus book he was trying his best to focus on, to find the voice source. A few tables away, Iris and her loud friends sat, each slumped in a seat as if they had all the time in the world and nothing to do. Some students grew tired of their constant disruption and of constantly having to remind them that they needed to quiet down, as this was a library, and therefore, a place of study. They didn't care, however, and Barry would occasionally snicker as one of group members would respond back with a "Shut the fuck up".

Barry wouldn't dare say anything, as the group were known to pick on him from time to time, with his awkward lanky body and the thick rimmed glasses he had perched on his slim nose. The only person in that group who wouldn't make fun of him was Iris.

Barry saw Iris's best friend Stacey swatting the hand of some jock looking guy, who was trying to tickle her side as she was talking to her friend. "I said stop!" She shouted to the man beside her, but he kept up his efforts in trying to get her attention. Iris rolled her eyes and laughed at the display until her eyes met with Barry's.

His breath hitched as he stared back at the girl briefly before averting his eyes back to his textbook. He was warned to not make it obvious. To not make his crush for her obvious.

 _I bet you like it when I lick you here._

Barry shut his eyes as an old memory surfaced. There were a few things that really made Barry Allen excited; Reruns of the Back to the Future series, debates on Quantum mechanics, and of course Iris's mouth around his cock.

Barry was careful not to look at Iris whenever she was in the same room as him, especially when they were surrounded by their friends or people who knew them. However, he could not help himself by occasionally glancing at her plump lips, her soft hands, her rounded ass that curved to her slim waist as she would bend over every now and then. The reminder of his mouth on those parts would cause a stir in his pants that Barry would try to distract with his reading.

This particular day and hour was no different when Iris and her group of friends walked into the library and decided to hang out at one of the tables that was reserved for studying, not far from his location. The only time Barry would look up is when one of her friends would be very rowdy or do something to disrupt him from his reading. Whenever he would look at their direction and his eyes would find Iris's, his mind went to places that he knew they shouldn't unless he was alone.

Barry was reading a couple of lines from his textbook when he was distracted again by one of the friends.

"Hey Scott, quit being an asshole." He heard from their side of the room, this time his crush was the one to speak up, as she stood up for her best friend.

"Ooooo. You in trouble, buddy." He heard one of the other boys say, causing Barry to roll his eyes and avert his eyes back to his textbook for the eighth time that hour.

There were sudden loud movements moments later as the gang got ready to leave after deciding to grab a bite to eat from a pizzeria near the school.

"You guys go. I got some school work I gotta catch up on." Barry heard Iris say.

"Nerd!" One of the boys, 'Derek' Barry thinks is his name, teases.

"Fuck off." He hears Iris joke before the movements picked up again and then her friends are gone.

He didn't dare look up and decided to keep his eyes focused on the words on the page he was reading. _Techniques of integration, right._

Suddenly Barry was made very aware of the presence of someone standing in front on him, on the opposite side of his table. Barry looked up to see Iris leaning her hands against the table in front of her, a cute smirk on her face as she studied Barry's form.

"What are you reading?" Iris casually asks, and Barry is surprised that she is even talking to him in the first place. They had agreed that they wouldn't bother each other in school, their interactions strictly reserved for either of their bedrooms.

"Umm, calculus." Barry shares, as he lifts the cover to show Iris the name of the book, as if she would actually be interested in the first place.

"You read math textbooks?" Iris questioned, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she has heard of.

"Yeah, well I like it."

Iris eyes softened, the way Barry knows happened whenever he did or said something cute. Usually in the bedroom. Suddenly, his crush leaned over even more so that their faces were only a few inches short from each other's. Barry knew Iris was taking a risk. After all, she was the one who wanted to keep their relationship sort of a secret.

"You know what I am in the mood for right now?" Iris whispered, and all Barry could do is shake his head 'no'.

Iris said nothing but glanced down his body until it settled at his lap, or at least where his lap would be as he was leaning against the table. Barry understood and took the hint.

"I'm parked by the statue." That was all Iris said before straightening her posture and leaving Barry alone with an erection already growing. He was almost embarrassed that Iris had that type of effect on him, but he couldn't help himself when a very obviously horny girl was basically telling him she wanted to fuck him.

Barry took a few moments to calm himself, letting his cock shrink back before collecting his belongings and leaving the library. Once he reached the parking lot, Barry found Iris's small black Ford Fusion blocked two spaces down from the monument, just like Iris said. Without hesitating, Barry knocked on the passenger window and he saw Iris lean over to open the car door for him.

"Get in." Barry slid inside and set his bag on the car floor, between his legs, turning to Iris to see what was next. "You don't mind going to my place, right? My dad won't be home till around 9 or 10 anyways."

Barry just nodded, almost too eagerly, and Iris pulled out of the parking space, heading to her house. The ride home was quiet, a bit too quiet for Barry's comfort. When Iris stopped at a red light, she briefly reached over with her hand and placed her palm on the inside of his thigh.

"Oh." Barry yelped, surprised by Iris's sudden action. He followed her hand as it creeped further up his thigh, settling on his crotch where she could feel a slight bulge under his jeans. Rubbing the area softly, Barry felt himself start to harden more and he let out a quiet moan at the feel of her small fingers rubbing his hardness.

"Good," Iris casually announced, as she continued to face forward, as if concentrating on the road ahead of her as she waited for the traffic light to turn green. "I like that you're already ready for me."

Iris was always the dominant one when they were together intimately. Barry, of course, had no complaints. He would gladly crawl on his hands and knees for her if it means he could taste her, touch her, fuck her. It was becoming an obsession at this point, and he knew Iris was aware of the effect she had on him, as she often teased him about it while they were in bed.

When the light turned green, Iris zoomed out of there. Barry noticed her eagerness to get to her house as quickly as possible, and the thought of her dripping down there had him harder than before. He hoped none of her neighbors where outside when they pulled in as they would surely notice his very obvious erection as he moved out of her car. When they arrived at her place, Iris quickly rushed out of the car, and as Barry was reaching inside the car for his bag, she started pulling his arm, leading them to the entrance. Barry had just enough time to grab his backpack and close the passenger door with his foot, which had caused him to stumble as Iris was pulling him. When they got inside, Iris lead him up the stairs until they arrived in her bedroom/

Once inside, Barry took in the scent of, well, Iris. The familiar floral smell caused the tightness in his pants to become uncomfortable and he wasted no time tossing his backpack on one side of the room while turning towards Iris, who had already locked her bedroom door and was leaning against it. Her breathing was heavy, Barry noticed, and her dark eyes were visibly dilated. There were no words necessary that needed to be exchanged between them. They were accustomed to getting straight to the point and that was how Iris liked it. Barry took the last few steps separating them and reached for her waist before pulling her flush against his body.

Iris gasped in surprise as Barry was never this forward when they started fooling around. Perhaps the new wave of confidence stemmed from his eagerness to please her. And please her he would.

Iris reached around and grasped the back of his hair and pulled his head towards her until her lips crushed against his. When their lips made contact, it was like a beast emerged from within Barry, and he pressed her against her door in his fervor to have her finally. It was worth mentioning that it was almost a week since the last time they fucked, but for him it felt like a year.

Barry pressed his lips hard against Iris's, causing her to moan, her mouth parting slightly allowing his tongue to slip in between her lips. His glasses slid down slightly on his nose and Iris reached up to remove them, as she would always try to do, but Barry shook his head and placed his hands on hers to stop her movement. "I want to see you." He always said in turn, as he preferred to have clear vision when taking in the sight of Iris's beautiful body as he pleasured her, or she pleasured him. Iris let out a smile chuckled that was muffled by his mouth as she continued to kiss him. Barry removed his lips from hers before sucking the skin below her ear, causing her to buck her hips in excitement against his. Wanting to relieve her of some pressure, Barry moved his knee between hers and let her ground her soaked pussy against him as he continued sucking the delicious skin on her neck.

"No marks, baby." Barry stopped. He inspected her neck for a second, noticing only a trail of his saliva leading down to her collarbone. Iris was always careful that Barry never left a mark on an area where people could see. Areas they couldn't see, however, Barry was too greedy not to leave evidence of his claim.

Barry continued his exploration of Iris's neck with his lips and when he was met with the fabric of her blouse, Barry roughly pulled it down to press kisses on her shoulder and collarbone. "Hmmm." Iris moaned in excitement and Barry could not help but meet her thrust for thrust with his knee. Not satisfied with the barriers of her clothing, Barry reached down to the hem of her blouse and pulled it up and off her, until her torso was bare except for the lacey red bra she wore. Barry swore at the sight of Iris's full breasts on display, his tongue instinctively reaching out to wet his lips.

"Someone is eager." Iris replied amusingly. It must have been the lust building inside him for days of not having Iris that caused him to react the way he did and he could not help but smirk and reply, "Well, I've missed this." His tongue reached out and took a long swipe at the valley between her breasts. Iris moaned at his response and her head fell back, thumping against the door.

Barry was not going to waste any time. With enthusiasm, he got to his knees in front of his goddess and began undressing her lower half, removing her panties as well. He looked up briefly at Iris who was watching him with anticipation as her lower lip was trapped between her teeth. The shyness in Barry surfaced and he couldn't help but smile like a dork as he watched his crush from below.

Iris giggled slightly at his expression. "You're so cute when you-ohh." Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Barry was already at the apex of her lips, sucking whatever he can before lifting her left leg and placing it over his shoulder to open her up for him. It was too long for Barry to go without tasting Iris's sweetness, without feeling her tighten on him as she was about to hit her euphoria. Truthfully, he would please her like this and more everyday if it was possible, and if it was up to him.

Barry teased Iris's clit briefly before dipping down and collecting her juices with his tongue, his glasses sliding against her on the way. He reached up with his hand and opened her up wider, slipping his tongue as deep as he can go, wishing it was his cock thrusting inside, but at the same time loving the taste of his crush as she continued to coat his tongue with her wetness. Iris reached down and grabbed a hold of his hair to keep herself at a steady position. Barry felt a slight sting as she pulled on his strands, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure as she held onto him for support. Iris was a puller, and Barry was surprised he did not lose hair as a result.

"More please." Iris whimpered as she felt her clit throb from being sorely neglected. Barry responded to her plea and began rubbing small circles on her clit as he continued lapping at the juices flowing from her entrance. Feeling the need to bring her to completion with his tongue, Barry moved his lips up until it was over her clit, placing his fingers now at her entrance and sliding two fingers in. Barry marveled at how tight Iris remained despite how roughly he would fuck her and despite how much harder she would sometimes demand he go. He remembered once Iris and Stacey talking about Kegel exercises or something, during English class and he wondered if that had something to do with it. Nevertheless, it would make him so much harder every time he would slide his fingers or dick into her tightness.

Barry was unable to see Iris face from this position, but he imagined her head was thrown back and her face was scrunched up, with her mouth hanging slightly open as she neared her orgasm. That exact image was buried in his brain and he would often remember it as his mouth was busy bringing her to completion. It took a few swipes of his tongue on her nub and a few deep thrusts of his fingers for her to reach her euphoria.

"Fuck, Barry." Iris hand tightened on Barry's hair as he lapped whatever juices flowed from her region, proudly collecting his prize. He continued to lick her clean until Iris pulled him by his shirt, until he was at a standing position. He looked down at the petite girl in front of him and couldn't help but flash that dorky smile he would make after he brought her to an orgasm.

"Wow, it's been too long." Iris managed to breath as she was coming down from her post orgasmic high. Barry's breathing picked up. His hardness was straining to a point that he thought his zipper would break. That was how horny Iris would make him and he loved every moment.

"Mmmm, I guess it would be nice of me to repay you," Iris said as she reached down with her hand to rub her palm against his erection, just like she did earlier in the car.

A moan escaped Barry's lips at the sensation, but his mind was screaming eagerly, _Yes please._ As Iris continued massaging his bulge, Barry dipped his head to place a kiss on Iris's lips. The kiss soon grew and the next thing Barry knew, Iris thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, tasting her essence that still lingered from their earlier activity. It took a bit for Iris to get used to tasting herself on Barry, he knew, and the thought of her greedily taking in the taste of him and her evidence now on his mouth excited him even more.

"Mmmm, I need to taste." Iris moaned, pushing him with her fists so he was moving backwards, her mouth and hand detached from him, making Barry groan from the loss of contact. "Sit on the bed." She commanded, and Barry obeyed.

Barry, all too enthusiastically, hopped on the bed. Iris chucked at his response to her and motioned for him to move his pants and underwear down until they pooled around his ankles, his hard on bouncing at the motion.

Iris, the seductress that she was, walked slowly towards Barry, making sure to sway her hips in a way that made Barry leak even more. Once she was in front of him, Iris kneeled down and pushed Barry's legs further apart, so she could settle more comfortably between them. Right as she was about to take a hold of his dick in her hands, Barry stopped her. "I want your bra off."

Iris laughed softly. "Hmmm demanding today, aren't we?" Barry said nothing and just flashed her a sheepish grin. It was true that Barry was hardly ever dominating in bed but when he a request, he was sure to share it with her.

Iris obliged and reached around her torso to remove the last piece of clothing covering her, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Barry's breathing hitched at the sight of her lovely dark breasts and her dark brown nipples as they bounced slightly from her movements. It didn't matter how many times he had a look at them, or her naked body. He always had a look of amazement at the sight of them.

Iris placed her soft hands on Barry's knees before sliding them up and down his thigh, teasing him.

"Please, Iris." Barry pleaded. The sight of her, the feeling of her hands rubbing against his legs as they inched closer and close towards where he needed her, made his throbbing cock leak more and he didn't know how much more waiting he can do.

"Since you asked so nicely." Iris said, with a wicked smirk. She knew the effects she had on him.

Iris leaned down and took one swipe of the tip of Barry's cock, causing him to groan loudly. "Fuckkk." Barry groaned at the sensation. She then wrapped her hand around the base of her cock while her lips sucked the tip lightly. Strands of her long black curls fell to the side of her face and Barry gently gathered all her hair and held it in one hand as Iris began bobbing her head up and down his cock. Occasionally, he would feel her tongue swirling around the tip and collect his precum, causing him to curse and moan her name. After several minutes of Iris's mouth on him, Barry felt the tightness of his balls and he gently pulled on her hair to signal her to stop. Iris released Barry with a pop and the same wicked smile from earlier came back as she pulled his pants, underwear, and shoes off at the same time Barry removed his shirt. She then went to straddle his slim hips and began placing wet heated kisses against his neck up until she reached the corner of his mouth.

Iris captured Barry's lips with her own, grinding her heat against his cock as the sounds of moans and heavy breathing filled the bedroom. Iris looked down to squeeze the tip of his member, watching as precum oozed out from the tip. She lifted her hips slightly to bring Barry's cock to her entrance when he suddenly stopped him.

"Condom." He breathed out and Iris shook her head.

"Got on the pill, remember? It's ok for us to stop using them now."

Barry crashed his lips against Iris's and his glasses bumped into her closed eyes. Neither cared. Iris then slowly sank herself onto Barry's cock, inch by inch until he bottomed out and both threw their heads back as a moan escaped each of their lips.

"Mmmm, whose cock is this?" Iris breathed out as her forehead touched Barry's and his cock remained buried deep inside, neither moving just yet.

"What?" Barry was taken back a bit. This was the first time Iris had said such a thing and the question itself turned Barry on even more.

Iris's eyes opened to look at Barry's own and she lifted her hips just to drop herself onto his throbbing dick.

"Shit." Barry cursed as his eyes closed tight and his head moved forward so that it now rested on her shoulder. "Y-yours," he managed to choke out. "It's all y-yours."

"Good." Was all Iris said in return, and she tilted his head back by pulling gently against his hair and began a steady rhythm on Barry's dick.

He was aware of the smell of sex filling the room, and of course the smell of HER. Every whiff of her floral scent drove Barry deeper and deeper until all he could do was breathe Iris. In this very moment, in this very room…he was hers and she was all she could smell, taste, and think.

Iris steady rhythm soon turned to bouncing as she held onto Barry's neck with her arm. The moans became louder and louder and Barry, as always, was thankful her father and brother were never home around this time.

"Fuck me." Iris moaned, and Barry could sense the sensation was becoming too much for her. Knowing how much it messed with her when his nerdy and shy-self talked dirty to her, led him to whisper aggressively in her ear. "Cum for me, Iris. I want to feel you squeeze around me."

"Oh fuck, Barry." And just like that, Iris was convulsing hard around his cock. Barry couldn't help but have a satisfied smile on his face as he felt her still and her walls squeeze incredibly around him.

Before Iris had a chance to come down from her orgasm, Barry already had her lifted up and placed at the center of the bed. For a scrawny unathletic teenage boy, he had enough strength to carry his crush effortlessly.

Barry slowly crawled up Iris's body until he was between her legs, the tip of his cock grazing her entrance. He took the time to look down at her beautiful naked form, whatever was visible to him, as Iris reached down and guided his cock back to her entrance. Both groaned at the reconnection and Barry continued where they left off moments ago. Soon, his pacing increased and the two were panting and moaning at the spike in sensation.

Iris wrapped her legs around Barry's waist as another orgasm was approaching. It was only a matter of minutes before Barry buried his face in the crook of Iris's neck as his body moved at an incredible speed.

"Cum inside me, Barry." He heard her choke out and Barry moved so his palms laid flat against the bed on either side of her head and his upper body was hoisted up, causing him to move even deeper. Barry stilled as his cock began shooting his load deep inside her and in seconds he felt Iris fall apart under him.

With a groan, Barry collapsed slightly on Iris, burying his face back at the crock of her neck, as both tried controlling their breathing and coming down from their high. When Barry felt Iris shift uncomfortably under him, her eyes still closed from exhaustion, he pulled out of her and laid himself next to her on the cozy bed. His glasses managed to stay on him the entire time and wanting to feel more relaxed, he took them off and placed it on Iris's nightstand.

"Well that was…new and interesting." Iris chuckled.

Barry turned on the bed to face Iris. "What?"

"Not using a condom," Iris turned to face him. "Feeling you cum inside me. That really turned me on."

"Yeah I noticed." Barry couldn't help but smirk. "Three orgasms…that is a new record for us."

"Shut up." Iris slapped Barry playfully on the arm. "And you taking charge at times. Where did that come from?"

Barry smiled sheepishly. "Well, I figured it would be hot for a change. And I know how much you like taking charge, Detective West."

Iris rolled her eyes at his name for her. Iris once admitted to him that she wanted to become a cop when she gets older, just like her dad, and since then he has never stopped teasing her by using that name. Truth be told, Barry was confident that Iris would become a fine detective at CCPD when the time came.

Feeling a bit drowsy from their earlier activity and not wanting to leave the bed just yet, Iris moved closer until she was snuggling cozily at Barry's side, causing him to relax his arm around her.

"You know," Iris's eyes closed as sleepiness took over. "I wouldn't mind having this forever."

Before Barry had a chance to question what she meant, Iris had already dozed off.

 **AN: So this is maybe a Iris/Barry from Earth 2 prequel. My version of events (Earth 2 Iris wanted to be a cop for long time and Joe is a cop here).**


End file.
